Taming A Cruel Heart
by MagenMoon
Summary: The cruel king of Dark Ruins found someone similar to Jehu, an annoying idiot that's brave enough to flirt w/ him. will Johan be able to get away from the kings cruel touch or will he be able to touch the king"s heart? Haou,Johan,Jehu and Judai shipping
1. The Bored Prisoner

**My new story based on a small part of my original story ^^ hope you like it...pls ignore any wrong grammar because I'm still starting...thank you :D and THE DOTS ARE ALWAYS QUONQERING MY FANFICS!**

**Important note: THIS STORY IS IRONIC! So umm... it defies the law of "male to female" only xD**

**Haou: ...**

**Jehu: NUUU D8**

**Johan: *sweatdrops***

**Jehu: O how dare u Johan**

**Johan: E-eh!**

**Jehu: HAOU'S MINE!**

**Johan: w-wha!**

**Haou: *hits Jehu w/ a frying pan from behind***

**Jehu pwned**

**Haou: play dead for now Jehu...**

**Taming a Cruel Heart**

**Chapter 1**

"**The Bored Prisoner"**

**Johan's POV**

...here I am sitting on the same corner of this old cold room with chains stuck on my feet...I looked at the ceiling and the room was dark and I'm starving...I wonder how long it has been since I was captured...I don't even know if it's morning or night now since there's no window the only thing that gives me light is the sides of the big door in this room...I hug my knees close to my chest to give me warmth...I sighed.

...escaping huh...I did try... yeah a lot of times but it eventually fails...and I'm tired of it...I tried digging, FAIL. Breaking the walls? I don't think so... my arm hurt... plus whenever I try to take this chains off I'm so going to be dead if "he" finds out...who's "he"?

...Well "he" is the supreme king of the Dark Ruins and he's a big fat Meany...well he isn't fat actually but he's scary...and I don't know what his name at all no one does in our town, all they know is that he have golden fearless and merciless eyes...

...

I live in this peaceful town in a nice house with my friends and 3 orphan kids we accepted and I hope I can go back there again...we were attacked by this darkling stuffs that we feared and "he" is the ruler. It was that day...I was sleeping then awakened by people screaming outside my friends slammed open the door and immediately informed me we were under attacked so as fast as we could we prepared and carried our belongings as much as we can and ran away...we were able to escaped but then I realized one of the kids were missing...I left the things I was carrying to my other friends and ran back...

The people running on the opposite direction trying to get away from the place while I run back to the heart of the town...I could see smoke in the sky and enormous dark creatures conquering the heavens...and there on the street I saw the missing child, shivering in fear, hugging his knees to his chest...I shouted his name "Wood!" he turned his head and smiled. I run to him then hugged him but our peaceful moment died so sudden...we were covered under a thick shadow and as we raised our heads slowly to see...It was those people who is now massacring our town...and "he" was in front of them with those merciless eyes of his...

The crowd behind "him" grinned evilly like expecting to see someone die in terror in front of them...I stood up in courage but I could feel my knees trembling slightly; I stretched my arms on my side like trying to protect the innocent child behind me...and glared at "him"

"Leave the child alone!" I shouted

"he" was a bit stunned for a second when he saw me which seems to be weird but he quickly recovered...then replied

"...I will"

...and I thought '_did my courageous act just protect us?_' or maybe not...

"...but in one condition"

...I guess he really is evil after all...I gulped and I tried to speak without getting him notice my shivering voice

"...ok"

"...You'll be my prisoner" his smile turned to an evil smirk...

I bit my lower lip slightly, trying to think. Wood was clutching the lower part of my shirt, I rolled my eyes to see him...he was in tears...and I'm sure he didn't want me to risk my life for him but...there's no other choice...I'm sure if I say no he'll kill me...no...It should be they'll kill both of us...

"...I agree...but promise me you'll let the child live..."

"A king has their word"

...and so one of his followers took me...Wood was pulling me but he was pushed away he screamed my name again and again...he begged me not to go. I shouted at him that he should leave but he won't budge but then one of those creatures in the sky went down in front of him and growled at him...Wood screamed and ran in terror...I smiled...and so...that's how I turned to a prisoner here...

But...

I wasn't treated like what I thought I should be treated...I thought being a prisoner meant I will be whipped and be forced to work all day and be starved to death...but instead I was kept here on this room and they gave me food but...I guess I eat a lot and the food they gave me wasn't enough that's why I'm still starving...and moreover...It's "him"... why is he like that? I mean like seriously why is he like that to me! I'm like 'what the heck...' is he trying to kill me by **hugging** me that tight while wearing that freaking hard armour of his? ...He held me tight and sometimes I felt like he loves me in a really painful way and moreover he always smells like alcohol when he meets me! whenever I try to escape he grabs me on the neck, pushing or throwing me on random places here on this room...telling me he'll make me suffer more if I try to escape again...

'_What a way to make a prisoner suffer..._'

I pouted as I think about it...his eyes were scary...I haven't seen his whole face completely because he's wearing a helmet that covered his cheeks, forehead and chin... until that day... maybe a few weeks ago? I'm not sure how long it has been but that was the last time I tried to escape...

I was forcing my feet to slip out of the metal ring that's binding me...I wet my ankles with my own saliva...yeah it sounds gross...but that's the only way I could think of...but then I grinned happily since I was able to free myself but that rejoicing didn't last long...I heard those familiar footsteps and I was like '_crapcrapcrapcrap..._' as much as I could I tried to force my feet into the chains again but failed...The door slammed open and I was caught...plus It looked like I was still on the middle of trying to get away...

He glared at me and I was screaming inside myself

'_Oh please I had enough huggies..._'

And yes...the **harassing hugs** happened again...but something happened that day that's new...

My back forced on the wall again and his cold metal glove around my neck...I was coughing while groaning in pain but then his hand loosen slightly and I was able to breathe better. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him...he raised his other hand...and removed that ugly helmet.

'_Damn...'_

I froze when I finally saw his whole face...his brown hair flowed down to his cheeks and the darkness made an effect to his face making him look...I don't know...I don't want to describe how...how good looking he is...I gulped...he was looking down as he dropped the helmet on the ground but then he placed his sight back to me and it made me shiver...just what I thought he leaned closer to me...and crashed his lips to me...I don't want accept that I was squealing like a stupid fangirl inside my head...WHY! was it because he looked so...hot?

...well anyways...back to now.

"...I'm soooooooooo bored!" I stretched my arms while having tantrums like a kid. I laid down flat on my chest at the floor making fun of myself by acting like I'm swimming...'GREAT...'

...then that's when I heard those damn footsteps again that sounded like metal falling on the ground with so much force...I sat myself and bit my lip...

'I _didn't try to escape...I hope he won't do something unpleasant again_' I thought

**Jehu: *finally wakes up* wa...wat happened?**

**Haou hit him with the frying pan again**

**Jehu pwned once again**

**Johan: umm...Haou u don't need to be so cruel**

**Haou: ¬_¬**

**Johan *sweatdrops***

**Haou:...he can wake up later when he's already the one in the fanfic**

**OC talk~**

**Biancah: hohoho**

**Kaichi: D8 poor meeehhh**

**Fox: woofwoof**

**Biancah: foxes don't bark u idiot**

**Fox: TT^TT**

**Biancah: and CAN U STOP WEARING THAT FREAKING GLASSESS? **

**Kaichi: Y-YES MAAM!**


	2. It's him

**Jehu flutters his eyes open and finds out he's tied on a chair**

**Jehu: w-wha!**

**Johan: *staring at him innocently***

**Jehu: wheres Haou?**

**Johan: uuhh**

**Jehu: wait a minute... THE FANFIC! Y IS IT U!**

**Johan:...(**_**here he comes**_**) *sweatdrops***

**Haou: just shut it Jehu and read it more...**

**Jehu: ITS SHOULD BE ME AND U NOOTT JOHA-**

**Haou: *hits him w/ a frying pan***

**Chapter 2**

"**...It's "him"..."**

**Johan's POV**

The door opened and the light lit up the room which hurt my eyes as always and there he go approaching me...I was on the floor on my legs, pouting. He stood in front of me and I was under his shadow...I raised my head and looked at him hoping he wouldn't hurt me again...he then lowered down to have his head at the same level as mine...his golden eyes sting my soul every time I meet with it.

We were just staring eye to eye for a moment...me glaring at him while he looked at me emotionless. But finally the silence broke...I don't know how I had the courage to speak...

"What...?" I asked frowning

He slightly smirked at me then he started taking the chains off and I was blinking my eyes in disbelief...

When the chains were completely off he stood up but he pulled my arm I can't help not to stand up as well...then he placed a new ring in my arm with another chain...and it was connected to him...

'_...am I a pet now?_'

He dragged me out of the room and there outside were 5 people in armours accept for one and he? Or maybe he's a she caught my eyes was he/she even human? He got wings but I couldn't examine him for long since "his majesty" here dragged me using the chain and I can't help not to follow...

Later on...we were walking in the corridors...I kept raising my eyes to him wondering where we were going...then that's when curiosity hits me...I turned my head to look at those 5 people...I mean four people and one "thingy" behind us and I almost jumped from terror... The "four" were glaring at me...like they wanted me to die...I gulped and clutched "his majesty's" cape...and I turned my head back in front...

After a series of tiring walk...yeah this creepy castle sure is big...we reached a big door and I was dying in wonder what's inside...finally we entered but the "four" and the "one thingy" didn't come with us.

It was a very large room...and our house looks like it's only one fourth of this room. Dark scarlet curtains covered the windows and crystal chandeliers hang on the ceiling, the furniture were gothic and carved well and the bed looked so soft, it made me want to sleep but what caught my eyes the most is...what's with those maids standing in front of us...they bowed and greeted "Your majesty"

Then "your majesty" grabbed my arm and took off the metal ring and pushed me. I looked at him raising an eyebrow

"Assist him as he takes a bath" he commanded

I was blinking in disbelief again with my mouth slightly opened...then I felt the maids presence in front of me and I slowly turned my head to face them...they were smiling nicely at me but it sent shivers into my spine...and soon...I was being dragged by them into a door I believe's the bathroom...they gave me stuffs to use but they didn't stay inside afcourse! They were waiting outside and they left me clothes to wear...The clothes made me looks so formal...A dark blue coat with an inside shirt with ruffles at the end, black pants and brown shoes.

I was amazed on how cool I looked like as I stare at myself in the mirror...This is probably my first time to wear royalty clothes like this (XD)

After that I slowly opened the door and peeked, I saw the maids with their smile that made me sweatdrop...I don't know why. They pulled the door and revealed me...they pulled me out and showed me to their king...we were standing infront of each other with a weird look in my face...

"This is going to be your new room"

At first I thought I misheard and my jaw just dropped

"It's my gift to you"

I snapped..."E-eh! ...Gift? Why?"

"You didn't try to escape for almost a month" he slightly smiled

"...oooh..." I said like a kid

But then he took my arm and placed the chain back there and dragged me again outside and those five followed us again

"W-where are we going?" I questioned

"I'm hungry..."

'YAY! We're going to eat! :D' I rejoiced inside my head...

We walked again but now not too long...we were in front of another big door and as we enter, it was the dining place there's a really long table and on it were mouth watering food... no I meant '**FOOOD OMG FOOD XD**' I grinned I wanted to jump on one of the seats and start digging on the **FOOOOOD** I was drooling...and soon...they started to go around the table and "his majesty's" on the side of the table where there's only one chair that looked epic and above the rest

...but now I'm crying like a little boy whose lollipop was stolen from him...I was biting my thumb softly I felt envious as I watched them eat... I was only standing behind "his majesty's" chair but I kept peeking beside him

'_Is this part of the torture?_' I asked myself

"why don't he let me sit on the other chair in his right! It's empty TTT^TT"

The other people around the table smirking at me, It pisses me off when I look at their faces...but then "he" noticed me...I looked at him...my eyes begging like a puppy...I can't believe I did that...But it paid off XD!

He looked back to what his eating and I felt depressed (TT^TT) he cut a piece of the tender meat and picked it up with the fork...I watched the meat rising up and it was shining in my eyes, I drooled.

"You want it..." he asked with a plain tone

I snapped from my daydream and nodded quickly three times in a row...he move the fork nearer to my face like he wanted to feed me...I blushed slightly

"Eat" he commanded without any emotion

I gulped and took the whole meat inside my mouth...he let goes of the fork and I pulled it using my lips. I stood up straight again and held the fork, sucking the meat inside my mouth wishing it would last forever...as I eat it my eyes rolled infront and I saw everyone staring at me with disbelieved faces. I swallowed the munched meat since it already lost it taste; I pulled the fork out and pouted at it...after a few moments they all went back to what their eating and the room was silent again until...

...my tummy growled...

I blushed...the person on a cape that was one of those "four" wiping his lips with the napkin; he looked at me and smirked...like mocking me inside his head...OH! If you only saw his face! **I want to beat him up!**He doesn't know the feeling of someone starving that's watching people eat so much food TT^TT

But I did have my revenge...

"I believe you're done eating Drinel" Mr. High and mighty suddenly spoke

I looked at him in curiosity

"Yes, your majesty..." he replied

"Then...let Johan take your seat"

"B-but your majesty!"

'_cool he knows my name? Oh yah Wood screamed my name maybe he heard it..._' I thought

"his majesty" glared at the Drinel guy...well that's what "he" called him...nobody really called "him" by his real name...I've never heard of his name I really did wish I can ask him but why can't I?

Drinel did a death glare at me and he bit his lip, he had no choice but to stand up and walk out...the other people murmuring and I felt like I did something really awful. "His majesty" pinched my sleeved I looked down, he commanded me to sit...well without any hesitation I jumped to the seat like I've forgotten what happened and started eating...man...I was starving you can't blame me! XD

And then I remember that chair infront of me...It's empty he could have just let me sit there...well anyways who cares I thought as I dig in the food

After we ate he dragged me back into the big awesome room that he said was his gift for me so...that only means that's "my" room...we entered and he pushed me into the bed...my heart started to race, I thought he might...but he didn't I blushed on my own thoughts. He took off the chain in his arm and he placed on the pole of the bed...

'_Ok...? What is this house arrest_?' I thought

And then he started to walk away toward the door, just leaving me there...but as he was about to twist the doorknob I asked him a really simple question...

"ano..."

He stopped and turned his head...I looked away and scratched the back of my head

"...what's your name?" I asked in a low voice

He completely faced me

"Why do you ask?"

'._..I'm just asking his name!...don't tell me just to know his name there would be another condition_?' I thought

"e-ehehe-he...never mind" I sweatdropped while showing a goofy smile at him

"...It's Haou"

"Haou...?" mimicking what he said

He then turned away and left...I dropped my back flat on the soft bed and thought about his name again and again but then my eyes started to feel heavy plus the dim light coming from the chandeliers made my body heavy. I moved to my side and crawled under the bed sheet, I placed my head on the pillow...It felt nice and fluffy...soon I was deeply asleep

**Judai* giggling while writing stuffs on Jehu's face w/ a marker***

**Jehu: *slowly flutters his eyes open***

**Judai: eek! *jumps and runs off***

**Jehu wakes up and finds himself alone in the room**

**SFX: crickets**

**Jehu: =_=**

**OC Talk~**

**Roy: *yawns***

**Biancah: =_=**

**Fox: :D**

**Biancah: *looks at wristwatch* its already 8pm... wheres the DAMN BUS**

**Fox: :D**

**Biancah: and u dare smile happily at a time likes this Fox**

**Fox: :D**

**Biancah: can someone tell me again why I'm around these idiots...**

**Kaichi: I will I will!**

**Biancah: shut it idiot**

**Kaichi: aaww**


	3. Reasons

**Haou enters the room and was shock**

**Jehu: *crying like a puppy***

**Haou: ¬_¬ stop crying**

**Jehu: but u tied me up TTATT**

**Haou: *unties him* your role is getting near**

**Jehu: RLLY! :D**

**Haou: yeah yeah so shut it...**

**Chapter 3**

"**Reasons"**

**Johan's PoV**

**...**

I slowly fluttered my eyes open...but my sight still felt blur and the room looked dark, so I thought it was still night. I closed my eyes once again and stretched my arm, searching for something to hug...My hand was able to clutch on something...I grabbed on it and moved closer to it...and hug it close but then...I felt warmness...

'_that's kinda unusual...A pillow that's warm_?' I opened my eyes and froze...

Two golden orbs that glowed slightly in the dark met my eyes...I was face to face with him...he looked at me with his eyes half closed...maybe he was sleepy? ...after a moment of complete silence, I finally snapped out of it...and yes...late reaction my upper body quickly rose from the bed, my hand did a wrong move behind me and made me fell down...I squealed

But I quickly sat up and pointed at him..."W-What! W-why are you here! D8"

He was still down on the bed. I gulped and realized...he looked so ...weak? ...and he wasn't wearing his armour, but he was wearing a black coat. It was my first time to see him like that...I slowly crawled back to the bed and examined him closer

"...Ha...Haou...?" I whispered in concern

...and when I was close enough, that's when I smelled a stingy scent

"What the- you're drunk!" I pulled away in disbelief

'_What a king he is..._'

I sighed and sat on my knees; pouting as I look at him...he stared back at me with tired eyes

"...neeh Jehu...your...Stupid..." he murmured in a boring tone

"eh?" I blinked at him in confusion

"...go die Jehu..." he closed his eyes and...I saw a tear escaped his eye...

It made me wonder who Jehu is. I moved closer to him and poked his cheek...He seemed to hate that person since he was telling him to die and he even mistaken me for the person...I hope he isn't planning to kill me though...but why would he cry, If he hated that Jehu?

I sat on an Indian sit and just stared at him for a while...and I thought I can't go back to sleep with him on the bed...but I did fall asleep while sitting...

...

At the time I woke up, my neck badly hurt and my back felt so stiff, I stretched my arms and the chains made a glasslike noise...I suddenly remembered Haou and looked to where I saw him last night but...he wasn't beside me anymore

I rose up and walked toward the door...and tripped.

"Oooww..." I did a death glare on the chains that's stuck in my feet...soon I tried to break it but failed...I was getting bored in the room until someone opened the door. I instantly looked into the door to know who it was, It was the maids...

"hello sir, we brought you your breakfast"

"Breakfast! YAY" I rejoiced and drooled

While I dig in to the **FOOOD** I realize the maids staring at me...that made me feel awkward...oh yeah I'm sure you're curious why I keep on being shy with the maids...well I'll honestly tell you, they look like ...prostitutes...with wing-like arms...

"...uuhh...can you...umm girls let me eat alone?" I asked in a low voice

"...alright sir" they bowed and finally left me

"oh thank heavens..."

After I ate I just left the plates on the table beside the bed...I tried wandering around the room as much as I could reach...since this stupid chains are binding me...then I heard people shouting outside and noises coming from chariots and monsters...

"I wish I can open the curtains..." talking to myself again

Then the door opened...I turned my head to see and it was...the maids again!

I sweatdropped "sir we came to take the plates" they explained

"o-oh...ok"

'that's a relief...' I thought

When they were about to leave, a question hits my head

"hey...where's Haou?"

They suddenly gasped

I blinked "is there...something wrong?"

"don't call his majesty with his name! You will be punished"

"8D oh...sorry so uuhh where is "his majesty"?" I rolled my eyes

"the king went out to take over another town" answered one of the maids

"what!"

"the king is planning to take over the whole continent and make his legion powerful"

"...b-but why...they were never satisfied..." I bit my lip in anger, remembering what happened in our town

"...that is all we know sir..." and so they left...

I remained in the room...getting bored...I did weird stuffs like jumping on the bed, counting my toes again and again and what I'm doing now is probably the most stupidest thing I'm acting like a dinosaur eating the pillows...great

The door suddenly opened and I was caught with the pillow on the mouth...I stared at who it was and let the pillow fall from my mouth

...It was ...eh? who is that

"Haou...?" hoping I guessed right

It was another brunette probably younger and a bit shorter than Haou, they looked alike but his eyes were different plus he isn't wearing a "freaking" armour but instead he looked like...well...a cute young prince. He peeked at the side of the door only showing his head, but soon he finally came out and closed the door behind him

"...you really do resemble him" he walked toward me

"...oh...who?"

"Jehu-san"

"...ehh? oh...and who are you?"

"secret!" he said playfully

"eehh..?" I pouted

"oh well bye bye" he turned his back and walked like a kid to the door

"wait don't leave yet!" I jumped down from the bed and walked toward him...totally forgetting about the stupid chains...I tripped again with my face on the floor

'crap...'

Soon I heard him giggling

I sat myself and rubbed my face

"hey that wasn't funny" I objected

"oh yes it is heehee"

"let me guess... you're Haou's brother?"

"wow you're smarter than what you look like"

"...I'm not dumb"

"oh sorry I thought you were haha" he mocked childishly

'_This...he looks like an angel but a complete devil inside_'

I pouted again at him

"and...Another wow for you hahaha" he grinned

"what?"

"you're actually calling my brother in his name, you really are like him"

"who the heck is him anyway?...and what's the big deal about Haou's name?"

"uumm" he raised his head...like he was thinking

"my big brother don't like being called by his name and only selected people that are close to him can call him with it...and "him" is Jehu-san"

"oh...so that's why... and who is Jehu?"

"Jehu isn't a selected person but he's the only person that's brave enough to call him by his name and even tease him"

"...oh wow he must be cool"

"naahh he's an idiot...like...you" he smiled innocently at me

"...rriiigghhttt...and you're a little menace" I mumbled the last part

"yah you can say that"

'_crap he heard me_'

"well anyways see ya around"

"around? How can even be around when I'm chained" I whined

"try to be a good doggie maybe my brother would let you free...since you do resemble him"

That was his last words...then he closed the large door

"doggie...whatever..." I mumbled

Thinking about what he said about...resembling that Jehu...Haou kept hugging me before...even kissed me once...plus he slept beside me and called me Jehu

"Hmmm...Maybe I can get out of this place soon" I positively said to myself

I went back to my bed and took a nap...and waited when they'll feed me

...

After a while, I was awakened by banging noises from outside...

'_Probably the army...'_ I thought

Then a heard a sound that didn't came from the army...that is noisier...my tummy rumbling. I blushed to myself

'_man I'm starving_' I let myself fall back down on the bed

But finally I rejoiced

"sir we came to serve your dinner" one of the three maids spoke

'...and _remembering right...I don't get to have lunch in this place?_' well anyways I just ate what they gave me...

"...did the king come back?" I asked

"yes sir"

"I see..."

'..._yeah they came back with another town and hundred lives destroyed'_

"...It's sad..." one of the maid's suddenly spoke and soon all of their faces turned to a frown

I looked at them in confusion "what's wrong...?"

They looked at each other like waiting for a signal if they should tell me or not...but they did told me

"please don't tell anyone we told you this"

"I promise"

"...The king isn't really this bad before"

"...oh"

"yeah he was dark...but gentle though he spoke cruelly he isn't..." they remained silent

"...If I remember it right...it was only 2 years since all of this conquering started" I said

They nodded

"what happened?"

"...It all started when Jehu-sama left"

"...that Jehu?"

"yes..." they agreed

"wasn't he...that guy that called Haou with his name"

"u-huh"

"why did he left?"

"we don't really know the whole story...but I think they had a relationship even though the king always says he hate Jehu"

"oh..."

"...maybe he betrayed our king"

"yeah...and then his majesty became depressed and sad..."

"then those 4 damn cruel leaders from Entrail came..."

"they influenced our king!" she said bluntly

"wow..." I held

"everything was peaceful around here...until they came telling his majesty he should have greater power to do revenge and stuffs"

"revenge?"

"...maybe it's for Jehu-sama"

Then we heard the sounds of familiar footsteps

"oh no his majesty have come, go back to your positions girls!"

And so it was Haou...the maids bowed and greeted and we acted like nothing happened. He looked at me with his golden orbs then he looked at the food in the plates...

"harpies!" he called in a loud voices as he looked at the maids with a glare

"y-yes your majesty?"

"...clean up this provisions he's eating with me"

'_wow cool...so I'm eating with the eat-all-you-can buffet yes!_' I exclaimed happily in my head

"yes my king" and so they obeyed

He took me out of my miserable chains...I mean he completely took it off!

"...you're..."

"just follow me...and don't dare try to escape"

I gulped...but I guess I can't escape either with all of these guards all over the place. I followed him to the dining table...he let me sit on the same chair were I sat before and the Drinel guy's just now beside me. He gave me a death glare...but I just acted to I don't see him...maybe this chairs meant positions thing...and as I look what's infront of me...I saw that brunette again.

**Jehu: what! Thats not even a role TT^TT they just talked about me**

**Haou: ur role will be later... can u be a bit patient**

**Jehu: *stares at Haou w/ a smirk* I know**

**Haou: *raises an eyebrow* what...?**

**Jehu: why don't we have some fun while we wait –smirks evilly-**

**Haou: ...**

**Jehu slowly walks closer**

**Haou: ...*steps back* No...No...G-get back**

**Jehu: ...dont worry love...I'll be gentle**

**Haou *reaches the wall* (crap!)**

**Jehu: *cages Haou w/ his arm***

**Haou snaps and kicks Jehu between the leg**

**OC talk~**

**Roy: OOH! That would hurt xD**

**Ishmie: i did that to u once right?**

**Roy: *emo corner***

**Ishmie: hahaha**

**Biancah: stupid BUS .**


	4. Childish Prince

**Judai: 8D**

**Johan: ^^**

**Heres chapter 4 O.O**

**Judai's a lil bit immature here sorry about that! I love him that way xD**

**Chapter 4**

"**Childish Prince"**

**Johan's PoV**

I sat down and saw that kid-like brunette again...

'_as far as I could remember...no one 's sitting in that place...so that's why he didn't let me sit there_' I thought

He was eating ahead of us...and he stared at me innocently as he chewed his food

I pouted slightly at him

Then the Haou started eating...and soon everyone else followed, I did too.

'_man this food is damn epic'_ I grinned as I chew

"your face looks funny when you eat" a sudden voice covered everything

I opened my eyes and realized it's that brunette that spoke, I softly felt embarrassed

"so..." I whispered but I guess he still heard

Some of the people looked at me when they realized I replied to that brunette in an ill manner

"what do you eat in your place Mr. Blue?" he questioned childishly

"...Mr. Blue... "I slightly raised an eyebrow

"do you like llamas?" he asked an out of the blue question

"what...?"

'_he's really weird_' I thought

"why is your hair blue?"

"...because I was born that way" mumbling as I answer his meaningless question

"then why is your eyes green?"

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I played a fake smile "because it's green"

"so do you like llamas?"

"...uuhh yeah sure..." I just agreed

"neh neh Mr. Blue"

"...y'know I have a name"

someone coughed that took my attention...it's that he/she thingy with wings...she was staring at me like telling me I should pay more respect to who I was talking to...

"what do you eat in your place ?"

I sighed softly to myself "...we usually just eat rice, corn and sheep meat"

"oooh so that's why your face looks so funny when you ate"

'_is this kid telling me...I'm like a beggar that haven't eaten anything good for his whole life?"_

"do you love drawing?"

"drawing...?" _finally a question that's kinda nice_ "yeah I like drawings...but I'm not good though"

"can you help me colour my room after this"

"Judai...he's a prisoner" Haou suddenly spoke glaring at the younger brunette

He pouted at his brother "can I borrow him?"

'_borrow...do I look like a toy? Oh...so that's his name'_

"no Judai..." Haou disagreed and continued eating

"but..."

"no buts..."

He crossed his arms and pouted at the food

'_wow he's a brat..._' I stared at him

"how about I chain him?" he's emotion quickly changed and smiled cutely to his brother

'_Chain me! I had enough chain in my body..._'

"no Judai...just no..."

"...but I'm bored"

"there's other prisoners in the chamber...you can take anyone from there"

'_wow...prisoners as toys? What the heck do this Judai do to them?_'

"but I don't want anyone from there...I want Mr. Blue!" he whined

The 2 brunettes continued on their fight about me...I just continued eating as I watch them

After dinner...Haou finally gave up

so I guess...Judai actually won in the end...since now I have chains again...man! I want to cry...he pulled me into his room? But we weren't alone...the he/she thingy was with us; I guess he came to guard the silly prince...

"...what a room..." I said in disbelief

He's room...is a lot bigger than what Haou gave me...but...the room is really, really "clean..." (sarcastic) with colouring materials, doodles on the walls and stuffed toys all over the place, there's even candy wrappers on the floor...he's room's brighter than my room since the lights are completely on...the bed is for royalty but the bedsheets and the pillows are in a mess...the furnitures are white but are now colourful because of the doodles on them...

He giggled "c'mon!" he pulled my wrist and soon he's unchaining me

"Judai! Haou told you not to take the chains off" the he/she thing said

'_he called Judai and Haou by their name? Maybe he's close to them'_ I thought

"oh who cares! Mr. Blue don't look so bad" he said immaturely

The winged creature facepalmed

"don't worry too much Yubel I'll be fine" completely taking the shackle off, he looked at me with an innocent smile

I stared at him and gulped..._'he's really cute...WHAT?_' I shook my head

"umm..." I looked the thingy "...can I ask...is he a she or a he?"

"oh" Judai looked at Yubel

"I'm a female fused with a male dragon..." Yubel answered plainly

"oh...so you're a she?" I assured

"...I prefer that"

"finally..." I sighed

"why do you ask ?"

I looked back at Judai

"curiosity he-he"

"I see...well anyways! Let's play" he said merrily

I sighed..."fine..."

He picked up some crayons and gave it to me, telling me to make a rainbow on the wall

"...I'm glad your brother don't get mad at you for this"

"he won't haha I'm spoiled by him"

"I can see that..." as I colour the wall with red "you remind me of those orphan kids we have at home"

"really?" we talked without looking at each other and just continued to color

"yeah...by the way how old are you?"

"you first"

"I'm 18, your turn"

"guess" he giggled

"man...12?"

"I do think like a 12 years old"

"pfft yeah... 13?"

"nope"

"14?"

"nope"

"22?"

He chuckled "do I look that old!" he looked at me with a playful angered face

"then what is it?" I looked back at him with a smile

"It's a secret heehee" he looked back at the wall

"seriously...c'mon tell me"

"why do you wanna know?" he asked as he raise an eyebrow along with a twisted smile

"just so..."

"...I'm 15"

"...and immature" I added up

He sniggered "yeah"

"you're awfully cheerful...not like your brother"

He suddenly stopped drawing...

"well...people say we're an opposite mirror" he went back to coloring

"I see"

...

After a while...

We finally finished the rainbow...then Judai approached Yubel and told her to get some snacks. Yubel did a death glare at me, I sweatdropped...but she obeyed the brunette...

I looked around "...don't maids clean rooms?" I asked

"they do clean my room, they fix my stuffs everyday and every end of the week they clean the walls and floors even the ceilings sometimes"

I sweatdropped..."they probably thought your room's such a pain"

"I know" he giggled

Then as I move around the room...my eyes caught something...I walked toward it and it was a turn downed picture frame at the desk

"what's this...?" I picked it up and looked at it...my eyes widened slightly

"oh that..." he took the frame slowly and then gazed at it

"is that guy behind the 2 of you Jehu?" I guessed

"yah"

"I do resemble him a bit"

"told you..."

"what...happened to him?" I asked

"he went bye bye to us..." Judai looking sadly at the frame

'_so he left..._'

"why?"

Judai raised his head and looked at me...his smile gone and it made me feel sad. He looked back down...

"he betrayed the kingdom..."

"but why...?"

he just stared at the frame...and remained silent...like he was thinking really deeply

...

"_When my brother was not yet king...our kingdom fought our rival kingdom which is Voidren, he met Jehu during the fierce battle. My brother was terribly wounded and he had to find refuge...but he wasn't able to. One of the Voidren's Minions found him...which is Jehu."_

**Haou: spoiled brat...**

**Judai: xDDD**

**Johan: well who cares he's cute**

**Judai: yah –hides behind johan-**

**Haou: =_= stop being cheesy pls... its creepy **

_Sorry guys! I know the chapters kinda bit slow xD 'veI already typed up to chapter 8! But im not posting yet becoz of some... correcting stuffs and uuhh im trying to see if the story would go well ^^_


End file.
